Pink Against Blue
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Brainy gets hurt while he and Kara are out taking care of a bank robbery. It's just some minor cuts and bruises, but Kara takes him back to the D.E.O. to patch him up. When he tells her that he's still in a little bit of pain, she decides to use a rather unconventional method to help make him feel better.


Supergirl and Brainiac 5 landed side by side on the concrete, rushing toward the National City Bank building in front of them. They were more than ready to face off against two violent bank robbers that left three people seriously injured inside.

The robbers gave chase once they saw who they were facing outside.

Well, they gave chase as best as they could. Within seconds, the two superheroes caught up with them.

The police and EMTs arrived at the bank, and the robbers tried to take off again, but Kara and Brainy each held one securely in their grasps. Except the thief Brainy held onto quickly landed a few hard punches above his left eye, and then another that hit his right arm. Brainy never let go during the ordeal and was able to hit the robber in the head before Kara looked over and saw what was happening.

"Hey!" Kara yelled before flying over to pull him off and then throwing an _extremely_ held back punch at the worthless piece of garbage.

Kara handed the robber over to the police, blood dripping down the side of his face as she did so. He was handcuffed and placed in the cruiser without issue.

His partner ran into another cruiser himself after Brainy gave him a stern look and started to walk toward him.

"Thank you, Supergirl," one of the officers said as he shook her hand. Brainy walked up behind her and the officer shook his hand too. Kara saw him try not to wince as his arm was moved from the hand shake. "The injured were taken to the hospital, they should all make full recoveries." With that reassurance, the officers walked to their cruisers and drove the thieves away.

Once they were alone Kara whipped around to face Brainy. "Are you okay?" She carefully touched his hurt arm and then his face. He was bleeding above his eye. "That looks like it hurts, Brainy."

He shook his head. "It does not hurt too badly. My pride is the most injured thing, Supergirl." Kara rolled her eyes before he continued, "Do not worry about me, it's nothing serious."

Kara looked at him like he was crazy. "Brainy, you're bleeding and bruised," she chastised and pointed to his arm and eye. "We need to get you back to the D.E.O., I can patch you up."

He didn't argue, and they took off together.

/

In the D.E.O.'s medical bay, Brainy sat patiently on an examination table as Kara got a compression wrap for his arm and gauze pads for his eye. He obediently held out his arm for her to gently wrap it around to decrease the swelling that was starting. "I'm sorry I didn't see it happening before. And I know you could have taken him by yourself, but when I saw him hit you I just-"

Brainy waved the hand of his uninjured arm in dismissal. "Do not apologize Kara, it is unnecessary. I should have expected the hits and blocked better. That thief was quicker than I expected. I shall be better prepared for our next endeavor."

Kara smiled at him. "At least you got a good punch in. He was done after that, before I even got to him. He didn't want to mess with you, then." The pride in her voice was obvious. "So, are you in any pain now?" she fretted again and put the metal clip on the perfectly wrapped bandage around his arm to secure it.

He shook his head but stilled as he noticed Kara was looking at the gash above his eye. "As I said before, my pride took the greatest hit, but my eye does sting a little. Techno organic does not mean immune to pain, as pleasant as that would be in certain circumstances."

Kara frowned. She didn't like seeing the people she loved hurt in any way. "Well, this should help ease that sting." She dabbed some antiseptic ointment onto the gash above his eye. He winced at the contact which caused Kara to wince too. "I'm sorry, Brainy."

"I'm all right."

"It'll stay nice and clean now, though. You're lucky this didn't need stitches. Here, let me get this on." She delicately placed the gauze and taped it before she stepped back to make sure he was properly fixed up. She nodded, satisfied. "You'll be good as new soon, Brainy."

"Thank you, Kara," Brainy whispered. "I hope the minor pain I feel subsides soon."

Kara tilted her head in thought and stepped closer to him again. Even closer than before. "There's a custom here on Earth, one that my adopted parents did whenever me or Alex got hurt when we were little. Millions of Earth parents do it for their children. I always thought it seemed to help."

Brainy quirked his non bandaged eyebrow but remained silent, waiting for an explanation.

Kara gently grasped Brainy's bandaged arm and raised it to place a kiss where she knew that bruise darkened his skin. He cocked his head in wonder as he watched her. She then looked him in the eyes fleetingly before placing her lips above the gauze on his left eyebrow.

Pink lips lingered against blue skin. Brainy's eyes closed as they did so.

When the warmth of Kara's lips disappeared, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

A light pink blush spread over Kara's cheeks and she gave him a sheepish smile, but it quickly faded into a worried expression as she stuttered, "I… I – uh… a lot of Earth people kiss injuries to make them 'feel' better." She used air quotes for that. "Of course, it's not true, it's just a little gesture that's seen as kind of cute, but… Yeah. Yeah." Then she awkwardly stepped away to leave the room.

"Kara wait!" Brainy called as he hurriedly hopped off the exam table to catch up to her.

Her hand dropped off the door handle and she slowly turned toward him again but couldn't meet his eyes.

"Kara," he began quietly, a flicker of a smile on his face at her endearing shyness, "I believe I am still in minor pain," he told her before using his hand to slowly lift her chin up and bent his head down so his lips could meet hers. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and an absolute dream. When they slowly broke apart Brainy chuckled quietly and said, "I now believe the pain has completely subsided."

"Is that so?" Kara asked playfully, then pecked his lips again. "Just to be extra sure." She winked at him and he enveloped her in a tight hug that she happily returned. Then they walked hand in hand out of the medical bay back into the everyday bustle of the D.E.O. lobby.

* * *

I had this written two months ago and am just now publishing it. Lol. I can't remember where this idea came from, but I thought it'd be cute, and the title for this story was my easiest decision ever.

I don't care what the show does anymore, I'm in my own Karadox bubble no matter what happens. I have plenty of comics to dig into and back me up. :)

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
